I hate to see your heart break
by long forgotten kiss
Summary: set after Terra betrayal, based off of Paramore's 'I hate to see your heart break' PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. i do not own anything


Hey guys... long time no see. I' ve working on some new FF and i have some of them written down in my notebook but they aren't done yet. this one is one of the done One shot hopefully you guys like this.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song or any of the lyrics i do not own the teen titans or anything having to do with either parties.

* * *

Terra had just betrayed the titans. All of them was sad, but beast boy was the most broken up about it. He just couldn't believe Terra would do something like that, why she help Slade? He sat on the shore, not believing what had just happened. Did she not trust them, did she not trust him? Tears started running down his cheeks. Raven saw beast boy crying, she pulled out her mp3 player and earbuds and walked over to beast boy. He didn't noticed her until she sat down next to her. She held out an earbud for him. He took it slowly. He put the one in his ear and she did the same, she pressed a button on her mp3 and he heard music as the song started.

 _"There is not a single word in the whole_

 _That could describe the hurt_

 _The dullest knife just sawing back and forth_

 _And ripping through the softest skin there ever was_

The tears flowed harder, it hurt so much. How could she leave him , he was so fucking stupid to think that she loved him. To think that she would stay he should've seen the signs, he was so stupid. Raven looked at him sadly, she knew what he was going through. she awkwardly put her arm on his shoulder

 _"How were you to know_

 _Oh how was you to know?"_

He could barely see out of his eyes, but he didn't care. Sobs wracked his chest, why did it hurt so much it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and ripped to pieces.

 _"And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before_

 _And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before"_

She understood what he was going through, she knew the pain. The pain felt unbearable like it was the end of the world, she knew and she was gonna show him it wasnt the end of the world that it was just the beginning

 _"love happens all the time_

 _To people who aren't kind_

 _And heroes who are blind_

 _Expecting perfect scripted movie scenes_

 _Who wants an awkward silent mystery?"_

She hugged him to show he is not alone, she wished that she could take the pain away but he knew it would never fade or go away you just learned how to live with it and that felt like forever to get over

 _"And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

 _And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before_

He cried into her cloak, she moved her hands through his hair. As his sobs quieted and listened to the song, he came to realized something

 _" For all the air that's in your lungs_

 _For all the joy that is to come_

 _For all the things that your alive to feel_

 _Just let the pain remind you heart can heal_

 _Oh how were you to know_

 _(how were you to know?)"_

Her soft fingers was going through his hair was calming to him, his heart was in pieces but he knew, it was gonna heal but alone but with her. She would help putting back every piece slowly but surely but his heart would heal

 _"And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before_

 _And I, I hate to see your heart break_

 _I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

 _But I've been there before."_

Slowly a piece of his heart mended "maybe it won't be so bad" He thought "It won't be so bad with her to help" he looked up at her. She looked back at him with a promise in her eyes.

* * *

OK guys i hoped you liked this and if you guys want more please review and tell me what i could do to make my writing better if you do THANK YOU SSOOOO MUCH, if you don't thank you still for reading this.

* * *

Okay guys if you want me to post more please review because I have TONS of stories in my head just review name a song or a thing to base a FF off of that you revi wanna see just review if you guys want this fanfiction to go on just review that you WANT MORE! I'll be happy to write more if you want more of any of my stories just review on that saying you want more and I'll do it. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
